


Stanford roulette teaser

by panromanticcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Gay, Gay Castiel, Geek!dean winchester, Homophobia, LGBT, M/M, Russian Roulette, Smut, Stanford, casdean - Freeform, collage AU, collage!au, dean is bi, dumb dumb, homophobic Sam Winchester, ice cream cake, kpop, punk!Castiel, redvelvet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panromanticcas/pseuds/panromanticcas
Summary: ✨STANFORD ROULETTE TEASER✨ A three chapter fic where Dean and cas go to Stanford.Each chapter is based on a song by redvelvet, a kpop group.Ch.1: dumb dumbCh.2: Russian rouletteCh.3: ice cream cake





	

**Author's Note:**

> This may not be updated in a while. It's a work in progress and I plan on making it really long. I just needed somewhere to share my idea! Make sure to leave kudos, comments and subscribe! ❤️ -Lillian

"He's so hot. Every time I see him, I die on the inside. How can someone be that gorgeous???" Dean writes.

  
Stanford had been kicking dean's ass.

He was falling behind in all of his classes, he had no friends and he didn't know who he was. He questioned his sexuality every single day.

The only thing that kept Dean going was writing.

His journal was a private place. A place he could write about anything. 


End file.
